Two troubled journeys
by ocean breeze101
Summary: Two girls get pulled into the magical world of Neverland. One ends up on Hook's ship while the other somewhere deep in the jungle. What will happen when they finally find each other? What will happen when an unexpected character comes into play and something is not as it seems? OC x pan OC x hook Hope you like it! Slowish updates


**This is my first OUAT story hope you like it!**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT**

* * *

(Mindy's POV)  
Me and Alice were taking a hike through the forest. The sun was obviously in the sky, and the birds were tweeting on their iPhone's (jk). We accidentally turned the wrong way and hit a dead end. We decided to go back the way we came. When we did, there was a green swirly thing blocking our path.

"What is that?" said Alice

"I don't know" I replied

Having no clue what it was or what it did we both stood there examining it. I was not only green, every few seconds it would change color. The whole thing itself did not move but the inside turned in a repetitive cyclical.

"Ive never seen anything like it" I said in awe

"I know, and I have seen quite a few weird things in my life" agreed Alice

"Remember the time we saw that giant with that bean?" I asked

"Ya do.. maybe it's a portal?" Said Alice

"Maybe.. but what would a portal be doing here?" I replied

I slowly inched my hand closer to it

"Mindy, don't touch it. We don't know where it leads too or if its even a portal at all" warned Alice

"Come on Alice live a little bit. What could one harmless touch do?" I asked reaching into it.

Suddenly a huge gust of wind came from behind us and started sucking us in. We got separated in the tornado caused by the green portal.

"Mindy!"

"Alice!"

I blacked out as I felt a falling sensation.

* * *

I woke up coughing. I felt a heavy amount of sea-water in my lungs. It seemed as if my body was rocking side to side. I opened my eyes slowly to see two bright sparkly blue ones staring back at me.

"Are you alright, mate?" asked the blue eyes. As slowly eased into consciousness to realize there was a face attached to the blue eyes. The face was very attractive.

_Holy crow he is so hot. His eyes are perfect so blue like the see..._

"Are you talking bout me, love?" spoke the blue eyed boy.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"You do realize you said that out loud right, love?" he chuckled slightly.

"I-I did not"

_Curses me and my out loud thinking_

"Well love, yes you did" He started laughing at me.

I started laughing and tearing up because his laugh was so funny. I sware I am gonna die from laughter. I started to snort because I was laughing so hard, and I accidentally spit into his blue eyes.

"Bloody hell what was that for?!" he grunted.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, that wasn't supposed to happen! Let me dry your eyeball! I reached into my pocket and pulled out a pink cloth stained with my tears. I reached up to touch his eye, but he pulled away quickly.

"Excuse me, but why were you gonna try to poke my damn eye out?"

He didn't want me to but I did anyway.

"See that wasn't so bad! Your eyeball must feel so much better now!" I exclaimed.

"No! You practically dug your bloody nails into my eye and it feels worse now! it hurts!" he cried.

"Maybe I should take a look at it!" I want to be a doctor someday." I said.

"What kind of bloody doctor hurts their patients?" he retorted.

"Awww your going to be my patient!"

"No get away from me"

"Come on, just let me help!" I exclaimed.

"Jarred, take this girl to the bridge and lock her up." he said authoritatively.

"Jerk." I muttered.

"Yes Sir" said this so called 'Jarred' if that was his real name.

The man started to pull me away, so I started fighting.

"Let me go you stupid donkey" I shrieked as he pulled my to the bottom of the ship.

"Why in bloody hell is Pan letting girls into Neverland? They are just stupid creatures after all!"

* * *

Being in a 'Bridge' sucked big time. It had been all of two hours and I was going to go insane from boredom.

"Hello?" I called "seriously is anyone there? Come on I am so flipping board"

No one had come and I had a feeling that no one was coming anytime soon.

I decided to try one last time "Hello?"

"Shut up! you are so bloody annoying" yelled a short man carrying a red hat.

"Why thank you. By the way I would be much less annoying if you would let me out." I asked hopefully

"Not a chance Lass, Captains orders" he replied

"Well I would like to speak to this Captain of yours." I replied

"Arg not again stop with the talking. Why can't I kill you already?" He retorted

"You are going to kill me?" I asked shocked

"well yes, that's what we pirates tend to do" He said

"ok then Mr Pirate what is your captain's name?" I challenged

"Hook" he spat

"Ya and I'm Peter Pan" I said sarcastically

"Ha Ha very funny girl, but Pan is not a think you joke about here in Neverland" he said in a low, menacing voice

The sound of footsteps filled the room, the man scurried off somewhere he looked really scared. Slowly the footsteps resided and the same boy from earlier

stepped into view.

"hello love, miss me?" he said clearly annoyed

"Miss you? I don't even know your name" I replied cunningly

"Smart one aren't you" he sneered

"Best grades in my class" I exclaimed

"Tell me girl how old are you?" he asked

"Sixteen, and by the way this 'girl' has a name" replied slyly

"Now what would that be?" he said

"Mindy" I said

"Ok Mindy, would you care to tell me what you are doing in Neverland?" he asked

"Wait, I actually am in Neverland? I thought that guy was lying." I said shocked

"You've heard of this place?" he asked sounding surprised

"Well ya, It home to my childhood hero. Peter Pan" I said

"Well I think that the Pan here is not as enchanting as the stories say" he said quietly

* * *

(Alice's POV)

I awoke in the forest. It looked to be about late-afternoon. I groaned, rubbing the back of my head. How did I get here? I thought to myself. This was definitely not the same forest as before. When I attempted to sit up it felt like I had just dropped 1000 meters from the sky. My body ached all over. The first thought that came into my head was where is Mindy? I looked around expecting to see her laying somewhere but there was no one.

"Mindy? are you there?" I asked

I got no reply

"Hello?" I called. "Is anyone there?"

I sighed, calling for help was useless if no one was there. Dusting the leaves and dirt off, I began walking North. I was used to being in the forest, I had practically grew up there. I had never met my father. My mother who unfortunately died when I was age 10 said he left us when I was born. When I was littler I would run into the forest and hide from all my troubles. I felt safe there, It truly was my only home. But this was a different story. It felt like I had been walking for hours. This forest was a huge maze. I couldn't find my way out. I would turn left, right, left, and end up in the same place I started. I just wanted to kick something.

I heard a rustling noise form one of the bushes behind me.

"Hello is anyone th"

I turned around to see a large wolf looking me right in the eye. I couldn't move, I was frozen in its dark ferocious glare.

"Thats a nice doggy" I said putting my hands up in defeat.

I slowly walked away hoping it wouldn't follow me. My instincts kicked in and I ran. It chased me, it was a game of cat and mouse. I was unfortunately the prey. Its golden eyes met mine again and I knew what it was going to do. I closed my eyes tight as it lunged forward at me. This is it goodbye world. I heard a snap and the wolf was being pulled up by its hind leg into the air. It looked like some type of snare.

"Thanks god" I whispered falling back on the cold, hard ground.

Then I heard the faint sound of voices coming from my left. Finally a glint of light in the dark! I quickly scurried between bushes, and over logs to find the source of that noise.

"Alright boys," yelled a prominent voice. "let's begin the hunt."

_I wonder what they are hunting.._

"Pan, what are we looking for? asked a softer voice.

I peered through the trees to see a bunch of boys huddled around a campfire. They Where all looking in the opposite direction of me. They where all wearing green cloaks and it was starting to freak me out.

_Did I just walk into some type of cult meeting?_

"A girl." the voice replied.

_wait a girl? there has to be lots of girls how would they know which one to find._

"But there are no girls in Neverland!" said a doubtful voice.

_Neverland? where have I heard that.. and wait no girls?_

"Yes there is!" replied the louder voice. "She has blond hair and blue eyes. And at the moment she is listening to our little conversation."

_Oh shit. How did they know I was here?_

I gasped, and turned around to run.

"Peter, what is the reward for catching this girl for you?" asked another darker voice.

_a reward what is wrong with these people. First I get stranded in some type of forest and now I am getting hunted by some creepy cult of boys?_

"Well that is determined on how long it takes for you to find her."

_What the hell_

I ran, not sure where to go. What had that person wanted with me? A minute or two later, I heard a huge whooping sound coming from behind me.

"I am going to find you" their leader whispered his voice echoing in my head

It got Louder and louder I was running like a madman.

"There she is" one of the boys yelled

_No I can't be caught_

I wasn't paying attention and tripped over a large tree root. I held in many screams as I tumbled down the cliff.

_Ouch that's gonna leave a mark_

I Quickly got up and kept running. The whooping eventually stopped but I still had a felling they hadn't given up. I kept running, although my legs hurt like hell and my arms had been scratched up very badly from nearby thorn bushes. I reached what seemed to be a cave I stopped running and dove into the cave. Completely exhausted my mind started to wonder. Where am I? Where is Mindy? When will I ever eat again? Am I going to die? but the thing that bothered me most was, Who was this Pan and what does he want with me?

_Pan, Neverland, Boys what could it mean?_

_Wait. Neverland is a made up place... where a fictional character called Peter lived... where Pan lives... Peter Pan._

I slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"She's over here" called a voice

"I reached up above my head, yawned and wiped the sleep from my eyes.

That was the best sleep I had, had in days

"Its nice to see your finally up Alice" said a cheerful voice

I looked around the cave trying to find the source of the voice. Finally my eyes located a tall boy with light sandy brown hair. My deep blue eyes stared into his grayish blue eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked sleepily

"Peter" he replied "You might have heard of me. I'm Peter, Peter Pan"

"P-Peter Pan? no he docent exist."

"Well my dear I do exist because if you haven't noticed I'm here in flesh and blood"

"But that's not possible, Peter Pan is magical boy who is quite frankly a ginger and you not so much"

"Well we all can't have natural uncommon hair colours now can we Alice?" he said inching closer to me

Suddenly all the memories from yesterday came flooding through my mind.

"Stop get away from me" I said holding my hands in front of myself protectively

I quickly jumped up and ran to the far wall of the cave near the exit, getting as far away from him as I could.

"Wait... you are the freaky cult's leader person" I screeched "What the hell do you want with me?"

I used all the strength I had left, running out of the cave into the green forest.

"Actually Its not a cult. It's more of a group." He called "I'm sure you've heard of them. The lost boys?"

"Then what do you and the 'lost boys' want with me?" I yelled back

He suddenly appeared in front of me. His eyes turning dark and there was an almost evil glint in them.

"That my dear Alice is for me to know and you to find out." He paused "But there is one thing I want you to know, everything on this island belongs to me. That includes you."

"I belong to no one" I sneered "I am my own person and you can't make me do anything"

"That will never be the case Alice" he said in a low voice. "You were mine the minuet you stepped through that portal" With that he walked over to me and pushed his lips up upon mine roughly.

"You are mine" he said harshly "Boys take her back to camp"

I just stood there shocked. Two of the 'lost boys' came over and grabbed my by my arms. I was to in shock to protest.

_That was my first kiss and I that jerk just stole it... Pan just stole it...  
_

* * *

**Ok first chapter done! thx for reading! Updates will probably be a few day apart (unless I get totally inspired lets hope I do!).**


End file.
